prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshizora Miyuki
This article is about the Smile Pretty Cure! character Hoshizora Miyuki. For the Fresh Pretty Cure! character, please go to Chinen Miyuki. Hoshizora Miyuki is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. She is a newly transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Whenever she's happy, she's fond of saying "Ultra happy!". Miyuki's Cure Ego is . She controls the power of the Holy light. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairytales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. She likes to play-pretend and is thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, proclaiming her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight. Miyuki is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her, and hugging and jumping on Akane/Cure Sunny despite knowing her for only a day. She also often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at the Akanbe and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairytales, Miyuki's favorite pasttime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairytales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!". The most important thing to Miyuki is to be happy and to smile. She hates seeing others cry and does her best to cheer them up. In Episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading, she seems to know most of her fairytales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfurun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfurun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. History Becoming Cure Happy While making her way to class at her new school, Miyuki runs into Candy, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. Candy literally crashes into Miyuki after appearing out of a flying story book as a way to travel to Earth from Märchenland. After meeting Candy and transforming into Cure Happy for the first time, Miyuki promises to help her collect Cure Décor and revive the Queen of Märchenland. Gathering the Other Cures and the Cure Décor Relationships Hino Akane - Akane is the first one in school whom Miyuki attaches herself to, showering her with hugs and encouragement whenever Akane feels down. Miyuki admires Akane's skill in sports and goes to support Akane at her school volleyball team audition. Miyuki values her as a true friend, which helped Akane to gain her Smile Pact and become Pretty Cure. Kise Yayoi - Miyuki describes Yayoi as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Yayoi also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Cure Happy " Kirakira Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy! " キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！ "Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī!" is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Happy has the power of Holy Light. One of her basic attacks is Happy Shower. Appearance In her normal form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. She has matching pink eyes and is normally seen in a light pink, long sleeved dress with a hot pink ruffled skirt below, plus a pink hoodie with yellow lining. She wears her school uniform with a pink tie, and is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize her uniform with a sweater. As a Cure, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink with her bangs remaining the same and her hairstyle becomes long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. She wears a silver tiara with a pink gem in the center and two angel wings attached at the sides in her hair. Her outfit is pink and frilly, with feather-layered sleeves with small pink beads at the top, a pink bow with a golden medallion at her chest, dark pink tights and nearly knee-length white boots with light pink folds at the top with small hot pink ribbons, and light pink toetips. Her top has two, flower-like petal segments behind her. Her white arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Etymology Hoshizora (星空) means "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of "holy light". Miyuki (みゆき) there are many meanings to her name when written in hiragana, but the best that relates to her Cure form means "beautiful happiness". Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Happy says "kirakira", which, like "pikapika" (said by Cure Peace), is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "sparkle" in Japanese. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to have pink pigtails after Cure Melody of Suite Pretty Cure. She is the third leader to have pigtails overall. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have pink hair. Before her being Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Passion (transformed only) from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Cure Melody (transformed only) from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to represent happiness, after Cure Passion. She is also the second to have a catchphrase involving happiness, after Cure Peach. *Miyuki is the second lead Cure to start out as a new girl at her school, after Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Other Cures or Cure-like characters that got their "new kid at school" moment were Hikari, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru, Kurumi, Setsuna and Ellen. *Cure Happy is the fourth lead Cure with no midriff-baring costume, following Cure Bloom/Bright, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom. *Hoshizora Miyuki is voiced by Fukuen Misato, who voiced Oshawott in Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes. A Running-Gag in the series is when she is paired with Candy, who is voiced by Ōtani Ikue. Stranglely in the Best Wishes Series, Fukuen voiced Oshawott while Ōtani voiced Pikachu. Gallery Official Profiles Cure Happy.PNG|Cure Happy/Hoshizora Miyuki Profile (Toei Animation) curehappyprofile.jpg|Cure Happy Profile (TV Asahi) hoshizoramiyukischool.jpg|Miyuki in school uniform (TV Asahi) Chara_sm_chara_01.png|Cure Happy from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi C1 3.jpg|Miyuki in her casual clothes Screenshots Cure happy in precure all stars new stage.png|Cure Happy in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Trailer. Happy2.png Curehappyfinishingpose.jpg|Cure Happy Miyukimeetscandy.jpg|Miyuki meeting Candy. Tumblr lyw89zQxJt1qg7h6bo1 1280.jpg|Miyuki obtaining her Smile Pact. 73.PNG|Cure Happy's first and failed attack. miyuki transforming.png|Miyuki transforming gdfd.jpg|Miyuki dreams of her Cinderella story Merchandise happykey2.jpg|One of the Cure Happy keychains happykey.jpg|Another Cure Happy keychain Category:Stubs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Stubs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters